


Fight Me

by Annie_Uchiha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fighting, Hurt, I hate Allura okay, I have mighty need to protect Keith, Keith and OC are best friends, Slight Comfort, Space Dad, season two spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Uchiha/pseuds/Annie_Uchiha
Summary: Tohru can't handle it when Allura treats her best friend differently.





	Fight Me

“All right, that’s it!” I snarled, stepping forward. “You and me, right now.”  
“What?” Allura asked, the surprise clear on her face.  
“Fight me, Princess.” I challenged.  
“Tohru…” Shiro muttered, grabbing my arm, “what are you talking about.”  
“How dare you!” I spat in her direction. “The hell is wrong with you? What, just because we suddenly find out Keith has Galra blood he’s not the same person we’ve come to know?”  
I could see Keith’s face light up in shock from my peripheral. “Suddenly he’s not trustworthy? Suddenly he’s not our friend? That’s bullshit! How dare you! You racist bi-“  
“You will not speak to the Princess in this manner!” Coran chastised.  
“Then tell her not to speak to Keith like that!” I shouted, tears of anger forming in my eyes. “So let’s settle this. FIGHT ME!” I ripped my arm from Shiro’s grasp and charged. My arm cocked back and I let loose, my fist connecting with the side of her face before anyone could stop me.  
Allura fell to the ground, having lost her balance from the unexpected assault. She brought a hand to her cheek, eyes wide as she looked at me.   
Suddenly, I was in an arm lock. I growled and struggled to get free, as the first tear slid down my face.  
“Tohru-“ Shiro began from his position as my captor.   
“GET UP! GET UP AND FIGHT ME! HOW DARE YOU!”  
“Tohru.” He tried again.  
“APOLOGIZE!”   
“Tohru.” This time it was Keith who spoke.  
My head snapped in his direction, the tears flowing freely now.  
“It’s okay. I appreciate it, but you can stop now.”  
“But-“  
“Please, Tohru.”  
“But Keith…you’re one of my best friends. I can’t just stand here while she hurts you.”  
He walked towards me and pulled me from Shiro’s arms into his own. “Thank you. Really. Just the fact that you’re willing to stand up for me even after finding out who I am, means the world. I could never ask for a better friend.”  
“I will always have your back.” I said, gripping his jacket. “That’s what best friends are for. Your father could be Zarkon himself and I’d still love you.”  
“Thanks Ru.” Keith said, laughing. Then he hugged me tighter and murmured, “I love you too.”  
I smiled at him when we finally stepped apart.   
“Princess Allura, are you alright?” Coran asked, and I turned to look and saw him kneeling next to her, her eyes still trained on me as I glared back at her. “How dare you harm the Princess!” Coran moved toward me, but Shiro stepped in his path.  
“Enough.” Shiro turned to me.  
I crossed my arms. “I’m not apologizing.” I huffed indignantly.  
“Of course not.” Shiro sighed.  
“It’s…alright. She’s doesn’t need to.” Allura spoke, standing finally.  
I blinked but didn’t allow any more of my surprise to show on my face.  
“Hmpf.”


End file.
